Electronic document sharing allows different users to easily access the same document. Many different users may access and modify the same document simultaneously. Simultaneous modification can be confusing to subsequent users who request the document because the most current version of the document may not reflect all user modifications. Data values in the document may change over time. Thus, previous versions of the document with the old data values may be desirable but not available. A shared document may also include proprietary information. For example, the shared document may include sensitive financial data, trade secrets, or other confidential information. An organization may not wish to share such information to all users who may access the shared document.